


God of Sun, God of Moon

by small_town_girl



Series: The Celestial Myth [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Curses, Dark Magic, Friendship, M/M, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The myth of Kurt Hummel, a boy as bright and warm as the sun, and Noah Puckerman, a boy whose moods change as often as the moon: two boys in love cursed by evil Warlock Blaine Anderson. The only time the boys can touch each other without causing great pain is the few minutes during sunrise and sunset, when it is both day and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Sun, God of Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on the Puckurt LiveJournal community called: The Fic I Didn't Write Game/Challenge.

There was no one in the world who could deny that Kurt Hummel shone. It was no coincidence that he was the center of his father’s world or that his brother found himself warmed after receiving a smile or touch. The boy was the embodiment of The Sun, pure and simple. He cast his light over everyone he touched and made them all feel safe, feel warm. People were content just to be in his presence, to seek assurance from his dependability and his understanding.

Noah Puckerman was often overlooked in life. He was always present but overshadowed by those who shone brighter than he, seen by many but truly appreciated by few. That was the story of the boy they called Puck. Very few people could say they knew the real Noah. To most, the boy changed personalities as often as the moon began a new cycle. He had the reputation of being cold and dark and only those with patience learned to understand his beauty.

Light and dark, warmth and cold, they should have repelled each other. Instead light slowly warmed the dark until the moon couldn’t bear to be without the sun.

 

Blaine Anderson was a lonely boy. He used to have many friends until word got out that he was a Warlock. Now his classmates were afraid to sit next to him in class so teachers were forced to find their own solutions to deal with their students’ fear. Some found it easier to have Blaine come in for a condensed lesson after the other students had left, some placed him at their own desk, and one shoved Blaine’s desk into a corner and ignored him the entire class. He felt isolated, afraid to even raise his head in public for fear of being accused of attempting to curse a classmate. For the first time in his life, Blaine Anderson was an outcast.

He was vulnerable, desperate for any kind of friendship so when The Council of The Warblers showed an interest in him, he latched on to them. He knew the rumours, he knew the facts, he knew they were a dangerous group, but they were also a powerful group and being under their seal of approval meant having their protection. With their teachings he became more powerful, so powerful that The Council often trusted him to represent them as their front man in public. It was a great honour for Blaine and one he refused to take lightly. He grew confidence, learned to be charming, and soon had the whole school worshipping him. No longer was he shoved into a forgotten corner or banned from attending class. He’d gone from being the school outcast to one of the elite popular kids in only a few months, and because of that he felt indebted to The Warblers.

That was why when The Council came to him with the task of cursing some of the members of New Directions before their Sectionals competition, Blaine agreed with no hesitation. It meant hours of observing their teenage competition to determine their strengths and weaknesses and learning about each individual member. Their leads were obvious and had amazing chemistry but Blaine was focused on two other members that remained in the background during the performances. He discovered their names were Kurt Hummel, stepbrother to the male lead Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman, who preferred Puck to his given name. It was obvious to Blaine that the two boys were in love, just as much in love as the two leads, and maybe The Council expected him to focus on the two leads, but Blaine decided to focus on Kurt and Puck.

It took Blaine a while to convince The Council he’d chosen the right course of action. They weren’t pleased that his plan didn’t involve going after the two leads of their competition but Blaine persuaded them. He could see that their female lead would choose herself over love and therefore, cursing the leads wasn’t an option. However, cursing Kurt and Puck, two boys who were so obviously in love that Blaine doubted they would survive if they were forced apart. Mentioning that their misery would spread throughout the club, especially their male lead as Kurt’s stepbrother and Puck’s best friend, sealed it for The Council and Blaine had their permission to curse Kurt and Puck.

He did his research, read through spell books, talked to other members of The Warblers to find the perfect curse. The Celestial Curse he found in an old book that had been passed through David’s family seemed perfect. From what he’d learned about Kurt and Puck, they were completely opposite with few shared interests, exactly what was required for his spell to work. Blaine thought he should feel some guilt over what he was doing but truth was, he was jealous that the boys had found what appeared to be their soul mates so easily while he was still alone.

So Blaine cursed them. And he felt no guilt.

 

Puck and Kurt had no reason to think anything was wrong when they both fell sick at the same time. Finn was also home sick with the flu and they’d had plenty of contact with him over the few days prior to falling ill. Even when they both were symptom-free after twenty-four hours and Finn was still sick, they had no reason to worry. Finn tended to recover slowly any time he was sick so it made sense that they felt better after a day while he was still home sick.

Kurt was the first to notice. It was gradual, so subtle that at first, Kurt ignored it. Every time Puck touched him, he got goose bumps. His mom used to say that she got goose bumps every time his father kissed her so Kurt cherished the chills down his spine that came whenever Puck made contact with him. The more contact he had with Puck, the more Kurt noticed that cold feeling was getting worse. Before long Kurt could barely stand to be touched by his boyfriend, feeling as though he was being pricked by icicles every time Puck laid his hands on him. The pain was so intense, so immediate, that Kurt would pull away before Puck could touch him.

It took longer for Puck to notice. For him, it wasn’t gradual or subtle. For him, it was a sudden touch after days with no contact from Kurt when his boyfriend tripped during dance practice and Puck reached out to grab his arm. There was a searing hot pain that pulsed through his fingertips, down his arm, so hot that he felt paralyzed . He could feel Kurt trying to pull his arm away but Puck couldn’t force his fingers to open and let go of Kurt. It took the efforts of both Finn and Mike to finally pry Puck’s fingers from Kurt and once they were finally separated, everyone stared at the finger-shaped red marks on Kurt’s arm.

There was no denying something was wrong with them. It was affecting their relationship, and their fear of being overwhelmed by that intense pain again was putting the rest of the group on edge. Rachel accused them of trying to draw attention away from her sacred practice time because Kurt was obviously jealous that she got the solo over him, Mercedes would get mad at Rachel every time she looked at Kurt, and Finn kept jumping in between his brother and best friend any time they got too close for his liking. No one wanted a repeat of what had happened last time they touched.

Puck and Kurt tried, they still had dates, they still walked to class together, they still loved each other. Neither of them wanted to break up but being so limited in the ways they could express their love was slowly pushing them apart. There were many times Puck reached to pull Kurt into his arms when his boyfriend would fight with Rachel and when Puck tripped over a chair during a dance move, Kurt instinctively knelt at his boyfriend’s side, frustrated that he had to watch Quinn press Finn’s shirt against Puck’s bleeding forehead.

Doctors had no idea what was happening to them but were fascinated and wanted to study them. His dad, Carole, and Puck’s mom had dragged their sons out of the hospital so fast that Finn dropped his hot chocolate on the floor and the adults had spent the rest of the night ranting in the kitchen while the three boys, with Finn in the middle, watched a movie in the living room. Puck’s sister was spending the night with their grandmother; no one had thought it would be a good idea to bring her to the hospital. Kurt hadn’t even wanted Finn to accompany them at first but had relented under the dual looks of Carole and Finn, with Carole obviously reluctant to leave her son behind and Finn reluctant to let his entire family out of his sight. His brother had been clingy lately, fearing someone was going to tell him that his brother and his best friend were going to die.

Both Kurt and Puck had weekly meetings with Miss Pillsbury but she was very little help. Puck was convinced that she thought they had some contagious disease and was surprised she stayed in the room with them. They’d only had two meetings with her so far and Puck had been so tempted to fake a coughing fit just to see if he could get her to run from the room but one glare from Kurt had him swallowing that idea.

It didn’t help either of them that some of their friends had become scared to touch them. Even seeing how willing Finn was to still punch Puck on the shoulder or Tina was to still have Kurt braid her hair did nothing to calm their fears. Whatever was happening, it was obviously only affecting Puck and Kurt.

 

“And now it’s time for Blaine’s report on the status of the New Directions curse,” Wes said and everyone directed their attention to Blaine.

“Things are going exactly as planned,” Blaine addressed the group. “I predict that not only will Puckerman and Hummel have broken up by the time we have to compete at Sectionals, but if things keep going as planned, their group won’t have enough members to even enter the competition.”

“Perfect,” Wes nodded his approval.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Rachel ranted and Kurt half-expected her to stomp her foot in protest. “Kurt, talk some sense into your boyfriend.”

The rest of the club could only watch in silent shock as Puck strode out of the room, having just announced that he was quitting for his and Kurt’s safety. He couldn’t stay in the group knowing everyone was waiting for the moment when they’d accidentally touch each other and he couldn’t stay knowing that with one wrong move, he’d cause Kurt pain. He hadn’t discussed his decision with anyone before making his announced; he didn’t want anyone to try talking him out of it. Quitting really was the only option. Well, the only option other than breaking up with Kurt, and that was something Puck hadn’t even considered. Maybe it was selfish of him but he’d rather have dates where they were confined to opposites ends of the couch than to end their relationship.

“It’s not like we really need Cursed Wonder to compete,” Santana said as she waved her hand around the room at the other members of the club. “We still have enough people. Unless someone else decides to flake out on us.”

She was looking directly at Kurt as she spoke. He heard Mercedes’ immediate protests and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Finn start bouncing his leg in anger. Kurt just regarded Santana with a bored look. Her words had no effect on him; he’d long-since written off any chance of having a real friendship with her after her constant jokes about his sexuality, and her laughter at Puck’s announcement that they were in love just proved to him that he was right to consider her only a teammate.

“Dude, did you know?” Finn asked him.

“No,” of course not, he added silently. If he had known, he would have tried to talk Puck into staying, and Kurt knew that was exactly why Puck hadn’t told him. Puck barely talked to him anymore, even though they still spent all day at school together and Puck still came over for a movie date every Saturday night. They were reluctant to try going out to a movie or a restaurant, where they couldn’t control their environment and someone could easily push them together. Neither of them wanted to chance that happening so they stayed home.

“Oh,” he felt Finn pat his shoulder and he revelled in the contact. He was finding out exactly which of his friends he could trust and Finn was high on that list. Sometimes his brother’s concern became annoying, like when he’d sat in between them during their first attempt at a movie-at-home date, but he did have his shining moments, like when Kurt had found him asleep on the couch with his laptop on the floor after spending the whole night researching possibilities of what could be wrong with them.

Tina and Mike had been amazing too. Even though it meant some of the others girls shunning her sleepovers, Tina always invited him, insisted he attend, and Mike had started having video game nights the same time as his girlfriend’s sleepovers and always invited Puck. Mercedes barely treated Kurt any differently, and when she did it was out of concern, not fear. Some of their friends did their best to make sure they still felt included, still felt normal. It was too bad some of their supposed friends kept reminding them that something was wrong with them.

“Go after him and make him come back!” Rachel pointed to the door to emphasize her point.

“Leave him alone,” Mercedes said before Kurt could reply. “You’ve been no help to them. You’ve barely talked to either of them since this whole thing started but now that you want something, you’ll talk.”

“I’m trying to protect my voice,” Rachel protested and turned to Kurt with big, innocent eyes. “Kurt, you understand, right? We don’t know what this thing is and I can’t afford to have anything damage my voice so close to Sectionals.”

“Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?” Quinn, surprisingly, demanded. She hadn’t been avoiding either of them like some of the others but she hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about being near them.

Kurt had had enough of the fighting. He grabbed his bag and left, hearing Rachel saying ‘see, he agrees with me’ as he slammed the door behind him. Normally he’d deal with Rachel himself but he just didn’t have the energy for her or her insanity at the moment. He hated knowing that, whatever was wrong with him and Puck, it was destroying friendships and relationships in the club. He felt like every fight Finn had with Rachel was his fault and he knew Puck felt the same way about Santana and Brittany.

He needed to find Puck, he needed for Puck to know that, if it was what Puck was determined to do, Kurt would support him. He didn’t like it, but he would support him.

 

When the door opened a few hours after he got home, Puck knew it was Kurt. His mom was at work, his sister was at a friend’s house, and very few people knew where they hid their spare key. Finn was putting in extra hours at the garage, Santana wouldn’t set foot into his house anymore, and Quinn had no reason to visit. It had to be Kurt.

“You could have told me,” Kurt’s voice was soft, hurt, and Puck wanted nothing more than to apologize and pull him into a hug.

“I had to do it,” Puck told him. “If we both stayed the club would have fallen apart.”

“What makes you think I want to stay without you?”

“So you’ll quit and ruin my big romantic chick flick worthy moment?” he asked with a grin.

“You’re right,” Kurt smiled back. “Who knows when you’ll feel the romantic urge again?”

It was such a normal moment between them, the first since the whole nightmare began, that they lost themselves for a second. They forgot. Puck reached over and his hand was on Kurt’s shoulder before they remembered, both jerking away from each other immediately.

“Did you…” Kurt couldn’t even say it, couldn’t bring himself to hope.

“Should we…” Puck just stared at his hand.

There had been no pain.

Kurt was the first to blink. He reached out and grabbed Puck’s hand for a second before letting it drop, just in case they had imagined what had just happened. Still no pain.

With a sob, Kurt threw himself into Puck’s arms, wrapping his own tightly around his boyfriend’s neck. Their first kiss in almost a month was salty from the tears pouring down their cheeks but neither boy noticed. It was messy and rough, teeth-clashing, hands in hair, fingers digging into skin, and lasted until they had to break to breathe.

“I think your big romantic gesture got ruined anyway,” Kurt laughed through his tears. He could touch his boyfriend again, hold his hand, kiss him. There would be no more fear, no more isolation, no more sleepless nights wondering how much longer his relationship could survive.

“I don’t care,” Puck laughed along with him. Their nightmare was really over.

Puck lifted his hand to wipe away Kurt’s tears. The feeling of fire coursing through his veins was immediate but the disappointment of being on such a high after their kiss to such a low when he felt the fire pain was more crushing than the actual pain.

Kurt collapsed on the couch, head in hands, shoulders heaving with silent sobs. It wasn’t fair. He’d wished to be able to touch his boyfriend again every single damn night and to only give them a few minutes together seemed even more cruel than whatever was causing their nightmare.

“Kurt,” Puck sounded heart-broken, exactly how Kurt felt.

“I just…” Kurt scrambled off the couch and backed away from Puck. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

He ran. He wasn’t proud of himself but he couldn’t handle being in the same room as Puck. He somehow managed to get himself home without crashing the Navigator and when he ran into the house, he ended up running straight into Finn.

“I don’t want to talk,” he told his brother before slipping past Finn and running up the stairs. He locked his door, not wanting anyone to burst into his room, and buried his face into his pillow.

 

An insistent beep woke Kurt the next morning. His head hurt and his eyes swollen from crying most of the night until he finally fell asleep. He rolled over to go back to sleep, not wanting to deal with Puck or what had happened last night. He didn’t want to deal with anyone.

“Kurt!” Finn shouted through his door and it was accompanied by a loud banging, presumably his brother’s fist. “Wake up! Mike and Tina found something!”

The pounding on his door continued until Kurt unlocked his door and pulled it open.

“Whoa.”

“Finn,” Kurt croaked out. His throat was sore and all he wanted was to be able to climb back into his bed and pull the covers over his head. “Go away.”

“But Mike and Tina think they figured out what’s wrong with you,” Finn was practically bouncing and Kurt wanted to hate him for it, but Finn was his brother. “And Dude, it’s like noon. You’re always up before me, even when I have football practice on Saturday mornings.”

“Explain,” Kurt gave him a push toward the stairs when Finn didn’t move. If Mike and Tina had figured out what the doctors couldn’t, he needed to hear it.

He took a seat on the couch next to Tina while Finn perched himself on the arm of the couch next to Mike. Tina had her laptop on the coffee table in front of her with a website already called up and when he sat down, she grabbed his hand and smiled with obvious excitement. Whatever she’d found, she believed it had something to do with what was happening to him and Puck. Tina wouldn’t get his hopes up if she didn’t believe her information.

“So what’s wrong with us?” Puck asked.

Kurt’s eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend, possibly his ex-boyfriend, walk into the room from the kitchen. He looked horrible, he hadn’t done his hair, his face was a mess from all his crying, Puck couldn’t see him like that.

“Stay,” Puck said, looking right at Kurt. “This is important.”

“It’s a little freaky,” Tina started her explanation. “Well, it’s actually a lot freaky. You might not believe me.”

“Can’t be any freakier than not knowing,” Puck shrugged.

“One of the teams we’re competing against at Sectionals is the Dalton Warblers,” Tina gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “They’re from a boarding school. They’re also a group of Warlocks,” she paused in case any of them argued that Warlocks and magic weren’t real but got nothing. Warlocks weren’t common but they did exist, though some people were still in denial. “Rachel actually gave me the idea when she started ranting about how if this was some kind of attack by another club, she should have been their target.”

Puck and Kurt both rolled their eyes. Rachel was crazy if she wanted to be attacked to validate her talent.

“The school was disqualified before for using their powers to curse other choirs,” Tina revealed. “They were banned for ten years but I guess they didn’t learn their lesson. I found a curse called The Celestial Curse and it fits what’s happening to you. Two people who are completely opposite and in love, and when the curse affects them they can’t be together without causing pain to each other. It’s meant for jealous Warlocks who want to curse their ex-lovers for moving on but some Warlocks have used it to curse their competition so their team falls apart, which is exactly what’s happening to us.”

“It sounds really out-there,” Kurt said but he did believe her. When he was younger, his dad had hired a Warlock to work at the garage and the guy would amuse Kurt with some simple spells.

“There’s more,” she told him. “The idea is one person is the sun and one is the moon. That’s why one feels burned and one feels frozen. When it’s day or night, they’re cursed, but when the sun is rising or setting the curse breaks for a few minutes and the two lovers can touch each other without worrying about hurting each other.”

“It’s really screwed up,” Mike shook his head. He couldn’t believe someone would do that to win a competition.

“How do we break it?” Puck asked. Being able to only touch Kurt for a few minutes every day wasn’t enough. Their relationship wouldn’t survive.

Tina sighed and looked him right in the eyes. “That’s the bad news. It can be broken, but only by the same Warlock who placed the curse on you. We have to figure out if it was The Warblers, which one it was, and convince them to lift the curse. We can do it but it’s probably going to take a while. If we can get evidence that they cursed you, we can give it to the show choir board and maybe they can force them to break the curse.”

“So what do we do?” Finn leaned forward.

While Finn, Tina, and Mike started talking about ways to make The Warblers lift the curse, Kurt slipped into the kitchen and Puck followed him. Puck needed to know that Kurt was ready to fight, that they would be able to hang on together to the hope that the curse would be lifted and they could go back to their normal relationship.

“Kurt,” Puck smiled sadly as he watched Kurt attempt to brush his hair using his fingers. He loved running his fingers through that hair. “This is good. We know now and we can fix things, right?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied honestly. “Maybe they plan to break the curse after Sectionals but what if they don’t? What if we can’t fix it? I love you but I can’t do this.”

“Kurt, please, we can, we need to try,” Puck needed to reach out to Kurt but doing that would only convince Kurt that breaking up was the right thing.

“Maybe we should take a few days and think about it,” Kurt couldn’t bring himself to look up at Puck. He didn’t want to see the heartbreak on his boyfriend’s face; he’d change his mind if he saw that. “I’m not saying we should break up but I think we both need to think about everything that’s happening. It’s been hard enough going through this for a month, what if it takes months or even years before we can go back to normal? How long can we hold on? Maybe it’s better to break up and move on now before we end up hating each other.”

“Fine,” Puck squeezed his hands in tight fists. He really needed to hit something. “We’ll both think about it.”

He walked out of the room and Kurt heard the front door slam. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he slid down to the floor and he cried. Puck deserved the chance to find someone else, someone better, stronger, someone who would fight and believe in the hope that they could lift the curse. That someone, it wasn’t him.


End file.
